


В следующий раз

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: А потом он откинул упавшие на глаза волосы и посмотрел прямо на меня. И я понял, что пропал. Пропал не сейчас, а в тот самый день, когда впервые его встретил, впервые пожал ему руку, впервые посмотрел в эти темные глаза.





	В следующий раз

Я влюбился в него с первого взгляда. 

Конечно, сразу я не понял, что произошло. Тогда я в принципе не понимал, что могу влюбиться в мужчину. Мне всегда нравились женщины с тонкими пальцами, пухлыми губами и высокой грудью. У Алекса ничего этого не было, но в тот день, когда он впервые перешагнул порог нашего офиса, это перестало иметь значение.

Алекс не был красавцем. Невысокий, с темными глазами и непослушными волосами. Тонкий, даже слишком тонкий для мужчины. Но что-то в нем завораживало, заставляло смотреть, не отрывая взгляда. Он ходил легко и невесомо, словно танцуя; улыбался, изгибая губы в совершенно особой, лисьей какой-то улыбке; смеялся, откидывая голову. Я любовался им. Им все любовались.

Очень быстро он завел роман с Мадлен — эффектной блондинкой из отдела логистики, которая на каблуках была даже выше него. И поползшие было слухи о его нетрадиционной ориентации разом смолкли. До этого добиться Мадлен не удавалось никому.

Я хотел с ним подружиться. По крайней мере, так я думал. Но понятия не имел как. Мне казалось, что позвать его сходить вместе на обед или в кино после работы — будет слишком похоже на свидание. А я не хотел давать ему повод считать, что я из таких. Ну, которые интересуются мужчинами. На самом деле, будь мой интерес действительно дружеским, мне бы и в голову не пришло, что это можно так воспринять. Но тогда я об этом даже не догадывался. Вот так и получилось, что остальные коллеги подружились с Алексом раньше меня. Они не боялись звать его с собой. Ходили компанией в кино, даже встречались на выходных. Честно говоря, я завидовал. Мне хотелось так же свободно общаться с Алексом, как они. Я пытался хотя бы говорить с ним, встречаясь в коридоре, но толком не знал о чем, приходилось придумывать какие-то рабочие вопросы. А это было не то. Совсем не то.

Уже три месяца я смотрел на Алекса голодными глазами, когда у нас в офисе устроили вечеринку в честь дня рождения фирмы. Директор поздравил всех и уехал. Мы все знали, что к любовнице. И жена его наверняка тоже знала. Впрочем, это их дело. Без директора вечеринка стала лишь веселее. Многие перебрали, и я мог бы быть в их числе: стоя в углу, я пил один бокал за другим, глядя, как Алекс танцует с Мадлен. Они медленно покачивались в такт музыке, Алекс что-то шептал на ухо Мадлен, и она смеялась — слишком громко, как мне казалось. Меня раздражал ее смех.

А потом Алекс вдруг оказался рядом со мной, я и не заметил как.

— Здесь ужасно душно. Не хочешь выйти подышать свежим воздухом?

Я только и смог в ответ кивнуть. И пошел вслед за Алексом, не спрашивая, куда он меня ведет.

Через неприметную дверь в одном из коридоров мы вышли на открытую железную лестницу и поднялись по ней на крышу. Я и не догадывался, что так можно.

Уже совсем стемнело, и городские огни внизу сверкали, как звезды. Звезды были сверху и снизу, мы словно очутились с Алексом в глубоком космосе. Вдвоем. Только он и я. 

Алекс присел на край вентиляционного колодца, достал из кармана пачку сигарет.

Я молча смотрел, как он вытягивает из пачки одну сигарету, щелкает зажигалкой.

— Не знал, что ты куришь, — наконец сказал я.

Мне было немного обидно, что я этого не знал. Остальные наверняка знали.

— Я и не курю, — ответил Алекс и с наслаждением затянулся. — Одолжил у Мадлен. Будешь?

Он протянул мне сигарету, и, хотя я вообще-то тоже не курю, я взял ее не раздумывая, затянулся... И вдруг понял, что мгновение назад этой же сигареты касались губы Алекса. Как это называется? Опосредованный поцелуй? Я закашлялся — не от табачного дыма, о нет, от этой мысли. От того, как резко ударило под дых осознание: а я не против поцеловать Алекса по-настоящему. Узнать, какие на вкус его губы. 

Я отдал сигарету обратно и сразу отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как Алекс обхватывает губами сигарету, еще хранящую отпечаток моих губ.

Я смотрел вниз, на теряющиийся в темноте город, и в голове у меня не было ни одной мысли.

Алекс докурил, затушил окурок и встал.

— Не говори никому, — попросил он.

Так у нас появилась наша маленькая тайна. Так я понял, что мне все же удалось подружиться с Алексом — и что теперь мне этого будет мало.

Осознание было так себе. Я решительно не понимал, что это значит. Я теперь гей? Но меня по-прежнему привлекали женщины, а не мужчины. И Алекс. Словно он был исключением из всех правил. К нему меня влекло так, как ни к кому другому. Я не мог сосредоточиться на работе, не мог перестать смотреть на его, когда он был рядом. Мне хотелось дотронуться до него, почувствовать прикосновение кожа к коже. Хотелось так сильно, что руки начинали дрожать. Или я весь дрожал?

Один раз я встретился с ним глазами, Алекс улыбнулся, почти незаметно, этой своей лисьей улыбкой, и меня бросило в жар. Что, если наша маленькая тайна — не только о том, что иногда Алекс может выкурить сигарету, сидя на крыше?

В конце концов я решил идти напролом. Я не умею заводить дружбу, хорошо, но уж на свидания-то я умею звать? И я позвал его в клуб.

Алекс согласился, так, словно в этом не было ничего особенного. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, — давай завтра?

И я почти уверился в том, что зря себе напридумывал всякого. А потом мы пришли в клуб и я увидел, как танцует Алекс. Он и в обычной-то жизни двигался так, словно танцевал. А танцевал — как бог. Словно музыка текла по его венам вместе с кровью. Словно он был с ней одно целое. А потом он откинул упавшие на глаза волосы и посмотрел прямо на меня. И я понял, что пропал. Пропал не сейчас, а в тот самый день, когда впервые его встретил, впервые пожал ему руку, впервые посмотрел в эти темные глаза. Я шагнул ближе, оттесняя его от остальных, чтобы он танцевал только со мной, смотрел только на меня. Мы не касались друг друга, но воздух между нами дрожал и плавился. И когда я понял, что еще немного, и моя выдержка даст сбой, я наклонился еще ближе к нему и спросил: «Поедем ко мне?»

Он вздрогнул, и на какую-то долю секунды я почти решил, что ошибся.

— Я вызову такси, — наконец ответил Алекс, и его взгляд обжигал.

Мы вышли на улицу, остановились на тротуаре. Прохладный воздух должен был остудить меня, но ничего подобного не произошло. Вокруг нас не было ни души, и я решился. Протянул руку, провел ладонью по шее Алекса, запустил пальцы в волосы. И он откинул голову, притираясь затылком к моей руке, закрыл глаза. 

Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, я все пытался поверить, что в самом деле прикасаюсь к нему. Мне было мало, бесконечно мало.

В такси мы сели на заднее сиденье, и я все гладил и гладил его по колену, как мне казалось, незаметно. Забираясь все выше и выше, пока он не схватил мою руку, не позволяя двинуться дальше. В этот момент я понял, что еще немного — и мы бы занялись любовью прямо в такси.

Не знаю, как я смог перестать трогать его, как мы оба смогли войти в дом, соприкасаясь лишь плечами, как дотянули до моей квартиры. Но наконец-то хлопнула дверь, отрезая нас от всего мира, и мое терпение закончилось в тот же миг. Я не смог даже включить свет, тем более что он не был нам нужен. Этот момент навсегда врезался мне в память. Мы целовались стоя в коридоре, жадно и страстно, и я даже не думал о том, что впервые целую мужчину, потому что в моей голове не осталось места для мыслей. Я мог только чувствовать. Его губы, его горячее дыхание, его руки на своих плечах, его спину под моими ладонями. 

Я не помню, как мы разделись, не помню, как дошли до постели. Только то, как я вдруг понял: я не знаю, что делать дальше. Но мне было и не нужно. Потому что Алекс — знал.

Мне оставалось лишь хватать ртом воздух, пока он ласкал нас обоих. Лишь держаться, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Не потому, что я боялся ударить в грязь лицом, нет. Я не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Если выбирать, в каком мгновении застрять навечно, словно мошка в янтаре, то я бы выбрал это: Алекс смотрит мне в глаза, его волосы спутались, на лбу блестят бисеринки пота, губы приоткрыты, а рука все скользит и скользит по прижатым друг к другу членам.

И все же я кончил, и Алекс — тоже. Мы лежали рядом, соприкасаясь плечами, Алекс все смотрел на меня, тяжело дыша и почти не моргая, и мне отчаянно хотелось его обнять. Но я не знал, принято ли это между мужчинами. К тому времени, к сожалению, ко мне вернулась способность думать. Поэтому я просто не отводил от него взгляд, пока не провалился в сон.

А когда проснулся на следующее утро — рука Алекса лежала на моей груди. Он сам меня обнял.

Впервые в жизни я проснулся в постели с другим мужчиной. 

Алекс спал на животе, приоткрыв рот, и по всем законам вселенной он должен был храпеть. Но он не храпел. 

И снова, вместо того чтобы поцеловать его, как мне хотелось, я просто встряхнул Алекса за плечо:

— Пора вставать.

Что ответил Алекс, я, признаться, не понял. Пробурчал что-то, перевернулся на другой бок, стянув с меня одеяло — кстати, как оно здесь оказалось? — и продолжил спать.

Я не стал настаивать. Почистил зубы, принял душ и только после этого предпринял вторую попытку. 

— Алекс, — сказал я очень негромко, — пора вставать.

Наверное, стоило говорить громче. Но мне и так было жаль будить его.

К счастью, этого оказалось достаточно. Алекс наконец-то проснулся, сел на кровати и потер лицо. 

— Доброе утро, — мрачно произнес он, и я чуть не расхохотался. Слишком уж его тон не вязался со словами.

Пока Алекс был в душе, я сварил кофе, сделал на скорую руку пару бутербродов. Завтракали мы в тишине. Я совершенно не знал, что говорить, а Алекс, казалось, еще до конца не проснулся. Мы так и не обменялись ни единым словом о том, что произошло, пока не пришло время выходить из дома. Только когда я уже закрывал входную дверь на замок, Алекс прошептал мне на ухо, слегка поднявшись на носках: «В следующий раз я сделаю тебе такой минет, что ты забудешь, как тебя зовут».

Честное слово, я окаменел. Я забыл, как меня зовут, не дожидаясь обещанного. Все, чего я хотел, — чтобы следующий раз случился прямо сейчас.

Но Алекс уже спускался вниз по лестнице, еще и обернулся и выразительно постучал по наручным часам, мол, сколько можно копаться! 

Хотя мы еще даже не опаздывали.

 

В офис мы вошли вместе — а что такого, случайно совпали — и возле лифта встретили Мадлен. Они с Алексом обнялись, он легко поцеловал ее в губы.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, дорогая.

— Ты тоже, — проворковала Мадлен и кивнула мне в знак приветствия.

Я не смог даже ответить. Горло перехватило — кажется, я перестал дышать. Меня захлестнуло волной ревности, причем ревности, на которую я не имел права. Я совсем забыл про Мадлен, я не принимал ее в расчет. До этого момента. Зато после — не мог перестать думать о ней.

После обеда я решился, подошел к Алексу и предложил сходить в кафе после работы. Я хотел с ним поговорить.

Алекс посмотрел на меня как-то странно, усмехнулся:

— Хорошо.

Только потом до меня дошло: он решил, что я тороплюсь и хочу, чтобы наш следующий раз был сегодня же. Честно говоря: я был бы не против. Хотя изначально и думал совсем о другом.

В кафе мы сели друг напротив друга, Алекс повертел в руках меню и попросил у подошедшего официанта стакан воды. Я заказал кофе. Кажется, официант остался не очень-то доволен. 

— Я хотел поговорить, — сообщил я, как только он отошел.

Алекс поднял брови:

— Вот как.

Повисло молчание. Как задать тревожащий меня вопрос, я не знал. Открыл было рот, но тут подошел официант, поставил перед Алексом стакан воды. Алекс сделал глоток и поморщился.

— Из-под крана налили, — констатировал он с сожалением.

Кафе оказалось так себе.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить?

Я глубоко вдохнул, решаясь.

— О Мадлен.

Алекс резко посерьезнел, даже напрягся.

— Мне неприятно обманывать ее, — продолжил я, отводя взгляд в сторону.

Кажется, Алекс даже выдохнул.

— Не беспокойся, — ответил он, улыбаясь. — Все совсем не так. Когда-нибудь я тебе объясню.

Я открыл было рот, но Алекс покачал головой:

— Просто забудь об этом.

Пришлось согласиться. 

Официант наконец принес мне кофе, Алекс расслабился, и мы проболтали почти час. В какой-то момент я почувствовал, что нога Алекса касается моей ноги, и вздрогнул. Это не было случайностью — через мгновение Алекс провел носком ботинка вверх по моей щиколотке. При этом он смотрел на меня ровно с таким же выражением на лице, с каким кот подталкивает к краю стола стакан с водой. Мол, ну и что ты будешь теперь делать?

Закончив движение, Алекс встал: 

— Мне пора, спасибо за вечер.

Вид у меня, подозреваю, был крайне дурацкий. Я только что рот не открыл. От этой провокации, от одного только прикосновения и лукавого взгляда я возбудился так, что стоило бы мне встать из-за столика — и это стало бы очевидно.

— Тебя подвезти? — уточнил я, сам поразившись тому, как хрипло прозвучал мой голос.

Алекс отрицательно помотал головой:

— До завтра.

Мне показалось или он в самом деле подмигнул?..

Вернувшись домой, я оглядел свою квартиру так, словно видел впервые: вот здесь мы с Алексом целовались, вот здесь занимались любовью... И тут меня наконец-то накрыло осознанием: я переспал с мужчиной. 

Я медленно сполз по стене, обхватил голову руками. Снова и снова я думал об одном и том же: я переспал с мужчиной. Это должно было все изменить. Я должен был стать другим. Но этого не произошло.

Это был все тот же самый я.

 

Следующие несколько дней стали мучением. Алекс явно тянул время: то ластился, то сбегал, снова и снова вызывая ассоциации с котом. Мы даже сходили в кино, взяли билеты на последний ряд, ночной сеанс. В зале кроме нас было человек десять, все ниже, и мы целовались, наконец-то целовались, торопливо, задыхаясь — в начале, и нежно и тягуче — в конце. Ни секунды я не смотрел на экран. Расстегнув верхние пуговицы на рубашке Алекса, я целовал его бесконечно длинную шею, и он запрокидывал голову, подставляясь. Я бы трахнул его прямо там, честное слово. Но Алекс жестко держал рамки. Только когда на экране пошли титры, он положил руку мне на пах. Конечно же, у меня стоял, еще и как. Алекс усмехнулся, поцеловал меня в уголок губ и чуть сильнее надавил.

И в тот же миг я кончил.

Вот так стыдно и просто, на последнем ряду в кинотеатре.

Но когда я потянулся к Алексу — он перехватил мою руку. 

— Не здесь, — твердо сказал он. — И не сейчас. И вообще я обещал...

Я прекрасно помнил, что он обещал. 

К концу следующей недели я не выдержал. Напряжение стало невыносимым. Я хотел Алекса. И поцелуев в кинотеатре мне было мало.

Я не видел Алекса все утро, но в обед нашел его с кружкой кофе у большого панорамного окна. Я встал рядом. Вид отсюда открывался потрясающий. 

— Сегодня, — сказал я тихо, но отчетливо, не глядя на Алекса.

Непроизнесенное «или никогда» повисло в воздухе.

Алекс поднес кружку к губам, сделал глоток.

— У меня, — ответил он.

Я не стал возражать.

Рабочий день тянулся бесконечно долго, Алекс еще и задержался, доделывая срочную работу. Так что к тому моменту, как мы наконец сели в его машину, я уже сгорал от нетерпения.

— Готов? — спросил Алекс, пристегнув ремень безопасности.

И что-то в его голосе было такое, словно спрашивал он вовсе не о предстоящей поездке. Я сглотнул.

— Да.

И мы поехали.

 

Впервые оказавшись в квартире Алекса, я совершенно не смотрел по сторонам. Меня куда больше интересовал сам Алекс. Я целовал его, положив ладонь на изгиб шеи, крепко держа за талию — чтобы он не сбежал. И все же он вывернулся, хитро блеснул глазами, снял куртку и отбросил в сторону.

— Сначала в душ.

Я только кивнул — и пошел за ним следом, разве что разуться успел. Алекс закатил глаза, стянул с меня куртку и кинул на стул, оказавшийся по пути. Его близость обжигала, лишала разума. Мне казалось — я сплю и вот-вот проснусь. Почти в ужасе я протянул руку, схватил его за локоть — мы остановились на пороге ванной, — притянул к себе для поцелуя. Неужели он правда здесь, я правда могу это сделать? И этот сон не осыплется сверкающими осколками через мгновение? Но мгновение прошло, и еще одно, и еще — а мы все целовались, стоя на пороге.

— Идем, — наконец прошептал Алекс.

В душевую кабину мы вошли вместе. Алекс включил воду, и она хлынула сверху, словно тропический дождь, заливая глаза и уши. Вот так же в мою жизнь ворвался Алекс. Пока я хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь привыкнуть, Алекс выдавил себе на ладонь гель для душа и я почувствовал сладковатый фруктовый запах. Так обычно пах Алекс. Голову повело. Я хотел было что-то сказать — даже не помню что, — но Алекс провел ладонями по моим плечам, размазывая гель, и слова застряли в горле. Он намыливал меня, лаская, спускаясь все ниже. Целовал, слизывал капельки воды с моей кожи, а потом встал передо мной на колени и взял в рот.

Я задохнулся, захлебнулся, я забыл не только как меня зовут, но и все остальное. От всего мира остался только горячий рот Алекса. 

Не то чтобы мне никогда до этого не делали минет. Но то, что творил Алекс, нельзя было даже назвать тем же словом.

Он проводил языком по набухшим венам, легкими прикосновениями касался головки, а потом пропускал в рот, в горло и сосал так, что я невольно начинал всхлипывать. Мне хотелось вбиваться в этот податливый рот, и я держался из последних сил. Пока Алекс сам не положил мою руку себе на затылок, не замер, прикрыв глаза, словно отдаваясь в мою власть.

Кажется, я даже застонал в этот момент. Слишком уж это было... Слишком. Я двигал бедрами медленно, почти нежно толкаясь в его рот, и смотрел, смотрел, как дрожат его ресницы, как капли воды стекают по лицу, как липнут ко лбу намокшие пряди волос.

Я хотел отстраниться, чтобы кончить, но просто не успел. Загляделся и когда понял, что оргазм уже здесь, — было поздно. Алекс закашлялся, но проглотил, и почему-то от этого меня захлестнула особая нежность. Я опустился на колени рядом с ним, поцеловал в растраханный рот, слизывая с припухших губ собственный вкус.

— А ты? — спросил я спустя некоторое время.

— Я уже справился сам, — ответил Алекс, демонстрируя руку с потеками спермы.

Мне стало обидно. Мне тоже хотелось ласкать его, чувствовать его оргазм. Невозможность этого была почти болезненной, и я не смог удержаться от разочарованного вздоха.

Выбравшись из душа и кое-как обтеревшись, мы дошли до постели и рухнули на нее. И снова мне чудовищно хотелось обнять Алекса, но я не решался. Лишь коснулся кончиками пальцев его руки. Алекс сам обнял меня, устроил голову на моей груди и вздохнул. 

— В следующий раз, — пообещал он сонно, — ты возьмешь меня с другой стороны.

До меня не сразу дошло, что он имеет в виду. А когда дошло... Вся усталость слетела в один момент. Я пытался представить, как это будет, — и не мог. Зато от таких картинок возбуждение накатило с новой силой. 

— Зачем откладывать? — шепотом спросил я и почувствовал, как вздрогнул Алекс.

Он медленно поднял голову, посмотрел мне в глаза, а потом застонал.

— И в самом деле, — пробормотал он, облизывая губы.

У него тоже снова стоял.

На этот раз я не позволил ему перехватить инициативу. Теперь была моя очередь изучать его тело — медленно и дотошно, не пропуская ни одной родинки, ни одного миллиметра кожи. Я целовал его, вдыхал его запах, слушал его тяжелое дыхание. Алекс был моим и только моим. 

Я даже провел несколько раз языком по его члену и хотел взять в рот, но Алекс не позволил. 

— Мы договаривались иначе, — напомнил он.

За прошедшее с нашей первой ночи время я уже успел прошерстить интернет и знал, что для продолжения нам понадобится смазка, но, конечно, и не подумал запастись ею — я же не знал, что до этого дойдет. Оставалось только надеяться, что у Алекса она есть. Алекс не подвел. Он не глядя протянул руку и вытащил полупустой тюбик из-под подушки.

— Что дальше делать, знаешь?

Я неопределенно мотнул головой. Теоретически — да.

— Тебя надо подготовить?

Алекс усмехнулся.

— Не то чтобы прям надо, — ответил он, вкладывая тюбик в мою ладонь, — но мне будет приятно.

Руки у меня дрожали, пока я выдавливал смазку на пальцы. В горле пересохло. То, что я собирался сделать, не укладывалось в голове. Алекс наблюдал за мной из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Думаю, он догадывался о том, в каком я был смятении. Но если он думал, что я отступлюсь, то ошибся. Я нанес смазку и ввел в него палец. Сначала один, все как я читал. Главное было не думать о том, что я делаю, не формулировать словами, иначе получилось бы ужасно пошло.

Алекс откинул голову и застонал.

— Можешь сразу два, — прошептал он, — я хорошо растянут.

У меня потемнело перед глазами, я вдохнул и не мог выдохнуть. Все мысли о словах и пошлости испарились из моей головы. Он. Хорошо. Растянут. 

Ох.

Толком не соображая, что делаю, я добавил еще один палец, а чуть погодя — еще один. Алекс стонал, подавался бедрами навстречу, комкал покрывало. Я понял смысл его слов. Ему это действительно нравилось.

Не прекращая двигать пальцами, я склонился над ним, коснулся губами губ. 

— Алекс, — тихо позвал я, и он открыл глаза.

Темные, шальные, не понять, где заканчивается зрачок и начинается радужка.

— Я готов, — выдохнул он.

Честно говоря, я не сразу понял, что это значит. А когда понял, сам едва не застонал.

Алекс-то, может, и был готов, а вот я — нет.

Мы легли на бок, Алекс прижался спиной к моей груди, откинул голову мне на плечо. Он дышал тяжело, почти всхлипывал, и я очень боялся нечаянно сделать ему больно. Сердце у меня колотилось как бешеное. Быть внутри Алекса, чувствовать, как он горячо и плотно обхватывает мой член, было невыносимо сладостно. 

Я двинул бедрами, еще раз, и еще — и все мои страхи и сомнения исчезли. Остался только ритм, только наслаждение, только Алекс, которого я держал в объятиях.

Кажется, я шептал, что люблю его, целовал его шею, его плечи, вбивался в него, придерживая за бедра... В какой-то момент он выгнулся, мышцы его сжались — и стоило лишь мне осознать, что это значит, как я тоже кончил. 

Я еще долго обнимал его — теперь мне было все равно, принято так или нет. Я так хотел, разве что-то еще имеет значение?

Наконец Алекс шевельнулся, высвобождаясь из моих рук.

— Теперь нам опять надо в душ, — немного смущенно сказал он.

— Да, — ответил я. — Обязательно.

И снова прижал его к себе. Мне не хотелось в душ, мне не хотелось шевелиться, мне хотелось уснуть, обнимая его.

Но Алекс был прав, и, спустя всего лишь мгновение, мне все же пришлось отпустить его и встать.

Утешало только одно — после мы вернемся в постель и никто, никто в целом мире не помешает мне уснуть, обнимая Алекса.

 

Утром меня разбудил запах кофе. На этот раз Алекс проснулся раньше.

Я встал, потянулся — все тело слегка ломило после вчерашнего — и пошел к нему. В квартире Алекса была всего одна просторная комната, разделенная на несколько зон. Кухонную отгораживала огромная барная стойка, на которой сейчас стояли две кружки со свежесваренным кофе. Сам Алекс сидел на стуле, нахохлившись, как воробей.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал я, обнимая его, прижимаясь губами к виску.

— Доброе, — ответил Алекс, подавив зевоту.

Мы пили кофе в тишине, и только когда он закончился и Алекс встал, чтобы помыть свою кружку, я решился нарушить молчание:

— Почему ты все время говорил про следующий раз?

Этот вопрос не давал мне покоя.

Алекс быстро посмотрел на меня и отвернулся, сделав вид, что занят кружкой.

— Чтобы тебе было интересно.

— Что?

Я действительно не понял.

Алекс раздраженно дернул плечом, поставил кружку в сушку рядом с раковиной, вытер руки и развернулся ко мне:

— Ты так странно себя вел, что я не мог понять, что тобой движет. Любопытство? Новый опыт? Раз так, мне нужно было каждый раз обещать тебе что-то новое, чтобы удержать.

Я неверяще помотал головой.

— Неужели, — спросил я, — по мне было непонятно, что я от тебя без ума?

Алекс неопределенно пожал плечами.

Шагнув ближе, я обнял его.

— Я от тебя без ума, — прошептал я. — Абсолютно.

— Между прочим, — добавил я после короткой паузы, — это мне надо задаваться вопросом, зачем тебе все это нужно. Начать с того, что у тебя есть Мадлен.

Алекс вздохнул.

— Она мой щит, — просто ответил он. — А я — ее.

Оказалось, Мадлен в первый же день подошла к Алексу и предложила сделку. Она сразу поняла, что он — такой же, как и она. Ему нужно было защититься от слухов на работе, ей — от родственников, отчаянно допытывающихся, почему она ни с кем не встречается. Предъявлять им своих вечно меняющихся девушек Мадлен не хотела — слишком хорошо представляла, чем это обернется. Может, когда-нибудь потом. Когда она найдет ту, единственную...

Роли были сыграны идеально, все остались довольны.

— Ты больше не будешь ревновать? — уточнил Алекс.

Он жмурился, как сытый кот. Ему явно нравилась моя ревность.

— Ничего не могу обещать, — честно ответил я, а потом наклонился к самому его уху и прошептал: — Кроме того, что в следующий раз ты кончишь мне в рот.

Алекс прерывисто выдохнул.

— Зачем откладывать? — вернул он мои же слова. Его губы изогнулись в хитрой лисьей улыбке, в темных глазах уже разгоралось возбуждение.

— Ты прав, — ответил я, опускаясь перед Алексом на колени, — совершенно незачем.

Долгий стон был мне наградой.


End file.
